injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Adam
Black Adam is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from the Gods of Egyptian mythology. Biography Long ago, the council of wizards—powerful beings that held dominion over all magic in the world—chose the warrior Teth-Adam as their champion, granting him vast magical powers and abilities, dubbing him the Mighty Adam. However, that power only further skewed Adam's already maligned moral compass. Rather than use his newfound gifts to help others, he used it to dominate them. Adam turned against the wizards and after a brutal battle was imprisoned for thousands of years, with the council dubbing him Black Adam. But now he is free once more, and his insatiable quest to conquer the world, to control all magic, continues. The only thing that stands in his way is Shazam, the new champion of magic—and Black Adam will do anything in his power to destroy him and assert his position as the true ruler of the world. Driven by a need to rule, incredibly arrogant and one of the most powerful beings on the planet, Black Adam lives by a simple creed: kneel at his feet or be crushed by his boot. Costumes Default His standard costume based on his original appearance. Alternate Adam is bald, his costume now has a cape, new gauntlets, serpent like greaves, and a knife sheathed on his chest. He wears this in the story mode as a possible member of the Insurgency. Intro/Outro Intro: Black Adam is seen approaching Earth from space, engulfed in golden lightning. He crashes down in a crouch and explosion of lightning before rising up, declaring "I have returned!" and crossing his arms as he faces his opponent. Outro: Black Adam walks towards his fallen opponent, claiming "This will always be a world of dictators", before stepping on him or her and then raising his hand into the air calling down a bolt of lightning that proceeds to electrocute him or her before pausing to cross his arms and look at the camera triumphantly. Gameplay Character Trait Summons 3 lightning orbs that circle around him, that damages those who come into contact and cancels out projectiles. Recharges after 5 seconds. Super Move Black Adam dashes and punches his opponent, then uppercuts him or her with a lightning charged punch, knocking him or her into the air where he follows up with a knee to his or her jaw before grabbing him or her and shouting, "SHAZAM!" He then throws him or her onto the ground where a lightning bolt strikes him or her and ends the attack by landing on him or her with a powerful drop kick. Wager Wager to Green Arrow: "I'll spit on your tomb!" Powers and Abilities *Divine Empowerment *Clairvoyance *Expert Tactician *Accelerated Healing *Extended Longevity *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Intellect *Indomiatable Will *Flight *Superhuman Speed, Reflexes, Agility, Stamina, and Strength *Teleportation *Transformation *Elemental Control *Telekinesis *Hand-to-Hand Combat Trivia *Unlike Shazam, Black Adam is enpowered by gods from Egyptian Myth:' S'hu, 'H'eru, 'A'mon, 'Z'ehuti, 'A'ton and 'M'ehen. *He was first spotted in the Lex Luthor Story Trailer. *He was confirmed to be part of the action figure pack. *He appears in a leaked picture of the character select screen. His slot was next to Bane's and Catwoman's. *Black Adam's default costume is based on his classic appearance, not his redesign from the New 52. Gallery Black Adam 1.jpg Black Adam 2.jpg Black Adam 3.jpg Black Adam 4.jpg Black Adam 5.jpg blackadam.jpg|Black Adam Capture2.png|Black Adam in an Action Figure Pack. Black Adam on Roster Screen.jpg|Black Adam on Character Select Screen Eqrx9g.jpg.png|Close-up on Black Adam BAvsR.png|Black Adam vs. Raven Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.24.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.25.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.25.47 PM.png Black Adam.jpg Black Adam 6.jpg Black Adam 7.jpg Black Adam 8.jpg Black Adam 9.jpg Black Adam 10.jpg Black Adam 11.jpg Black Adam 12.jpg Black Adam 13.jpg Black Adam 14.jpg Black Adam 15.jpg|Black Adam's Super Move Black Adam 16.jpg Black Adam 17.jpg Black Adam 18.jpg Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Humans Category:Insurgence Member